Nacht
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Dit is een verzameling gedichtjes: De laatste nacht van Harry en Ginny zit erin, maar ook algemenere gedichtjes! Lees het laatste gedichtje! Het is catagorie humor. Ode aan het echt.
1. lief

Lief, wil je niet van mij hou'en

Hoe graag ik ook met je wil trouwen,

Heb om mij maar geen verdriet,

'k wil niet de reden zijn dat je geniet,

Dan ben ik ook de reden dat je huilt,

Dat je het leven voor de dood verruilt,

Lief, jou mooie gezicht is zo zacht,

Maar ik blijf enkel nog vannacht,

Dan ga voorgoed ik uit je leven,

Lief, kun je mij dat vergeven?

Dit is de laatste nacht die we delen,

Dat we samen spelletjes spelen,

Één laatste koude traan,

En dan zal ik gaan,

Ver van jou vandaan,

Ik maak dat niet ongedaan,

Je moet vergeten hoe het was,

De liefde, waar je ooit over las,

Het boek is nu uit, niet gelezen,

Hij heeft haar gevraagd, zij hem afgewezen,

Maar vergeet dat nu vannacht,

Deze nacht waar ik naar smacht,

Deze nacht verdrijf ik de kou,

Met degene van wie ik hou,

Deze nacht schijnt de zon,

Wanneer wij ontmoeten op het balkon,

Nooit meer sterren in de nacht,

Maar vergeet dat, slaap zacht.


	2. een zwoele nacht

Het is een zwoele nacht,

Overal brand licht,

Want elke burger,

Heeft recht op wat zicht.

Ergens in een restje duister,

Houden wat katten zich schuil,

Bevend in het donker,

Klinkt honden- gehuil

Een moeder sust bij het raam,

Haar huilende kind,

Dat het geluid hoort, maar,

Het helemaal niks vind.

De buurman komt een meisje tegen,

Een meisje uit zijn straat,

Op een paarse fiets,

Is het voor haar niet wat te laat?

Wat jongens lopen lallend voorbij,

Ze komen uit de kroeg,

Dronken iets te veel,

En morgen is het vroeg.

Een meisje en een jongen,

Samen een prachtige stel,

Staan elkaar te zoenen,

Want dat kunnen ze wel.

Ergens in een bed,

Dat in een kamer staat,

Maken man en vrouw,

Het vanavond laat.

En boven al die drukte,

Daar staat de schone maan,

Wetend dat hij onderhand,

Hier vergeten staat te staan.


	3. welterusten

Kus me welterusten, kus me goedenacht,

Duizenden avonden heb ik dit gedacht,

Gefantaseerd over het moment dat je me echt zag,

Dat je me niet voorbijliep zonder zelfs maar goedendag,

Duizenden dagen werd ik rood onder jouw blik,

Kon ik geen woord spreken, maakte zelfs geen kik,

Duizenden zonsopgangen die ik met jou deelde,

Enkel in fantasie, baadden wij samen in die weelde,

Duizenden zonsondergangen met jou meegemaakt,

Plasjes zweet op elk plekje dat jij hebt aangeraakt,

Maar jij blijkt telkens verder van mij vandaan,

De enige aanraking is jou in je gezicht slaan,

De enige blik is met woede vervuld,

Heb jarenlang mijn gedachten goed verhuld,

Maar jij bent onbereikbaar, ongelofelijk ver weg,

Ja, in alle liefde heb ik onwaarschijnlijk veel pech,

Draco, jongen, mijn lieve allerliefste schat,

Jij bent een volbloed, wanneer vergeet je dat?

Het liefst nu, of heel erg gauw,

Oh Draco, ik hou van jou!


	4. vannacht

Vannacht lig je naast me, alsof dat zo hoort.

Vannacht ben ik bij jou, zonder dat het je stoort.

Vannacht ben je er, voor mij, voor mij alleen.

Maar morgen loop je gewoon weer langs me heen.

Jij belde aan en ik deed natuurlijk open,

Je keek me aan en begon naar binnen te lopen,

Zo mijn leven in, zo doe jij dat altijd,

Voor jou een spelletje, voor mij de waarheid,

Zo breek je mijn hart, keer op keer,

Heb ik het net gelijmd, doe je het weer,

'k voel me gebroken, ver weg van jou,

Maar ben je hier, dan voel ik me vrouw,

Ik was blij, toen we de liefde bedreven,

Straks ben je weer weg, weg uit mijn leven.

Hoe kan ik gelukkig zijn vannacht?

Terwijl ik weet wat mij morgen wacht…

Maar jouw lach laat mijn hart springen,

Elke knipoog doet me spontaan zingen,

Elke kus maakt mijn geluk compleet,

Elke aai zorgt dat ik mijn zorgen vergeet,

Vannacht ben je hier, dat is alles wat telt,

Morgen wacht ik tot je weer aanbelt.


	5. kan niet slapen

Het is nacht,

Ik adem zacht,

Jongens op straat,

Het is al laat,

Ik kan niet slapen,

Morgen weer gapen,

Het is nacht,

Ik hou de wacht,

Ik wil dromen,

Kan niet in slaap komen,

Het is al vier uur,

Is er geen slaapkuur?

5 over vier is het nu,

Kan niet slapen, da's cru,

Ik lig op bed,

Heb geen pret,

Het is heel saai,

Ze maken veel lawaai,

Die jongens op straat,

Veel hard gepraat,

10 over vier,

Dat doet me geen plezier,

Morgen op rond zeven,

Dan gaan we wat beleven,


	6. in de schaduw

In de schaduw staat zij,

Waar je haar niet ziet,

Waakt ze over mij,

Ik merk het bijna niet,

Ze blijft buiten m'n blik,

Altijd in de schaduw,

Ze geeft ook geen kik,

Ze is het licht schuw,

Waar het licht stopt,

Waar niets is te zien,

Is zij ergens verstopt,

Verdwenen misschien,

Omdat ik niet slapen kan,

Wacht ze stil bij mij,

Om te zorgen dat ik ontspan,

Blijft ze er altijd bij,

Voor haar houdt ik me stil,

Zij brengt veiligheid,

Met haar is het niet kil,

Einde aan de slapeloosheid,

Als het licht verdwijnt,

Is zij bij mijn zij,

De schaduw die verkleint,

Houdt haar dicht bij mij,

Nooit ben ik alleen,

Want zij houdt trouw de wacht,

Ze is altijd om mij heen,

En ik slaap beter vannacht.


	7. vampier

Handen in de mijne,

Zijn die nou van jou?

Twee van die lieve kleine,

Handen van een vrouw.

Haar haar is zo zacht,

Als ik het voel bewegen,

Twinkel in haar ogen vannacht,

Tintelend in de regen.

Dunne schouders hier,

Kruipt ze bij me als,

Als een angstig dier,

Mijn mond in haar hals.

Twee benen in mijn bil,

Ik hou haar bij me,

Alsof ik alles van haar wil,

Daarna gaat ze.

Zoals ze altijd gaan,

Niet levend of dood,

Niet bijten, niet slaan!

Je bloed is zo rood.

Zo gaat dat hier,

Eén nacht met mij,

En je bent een vampier,

Voel je je vrij?


	8. de nacht is nog niet voorbij

Daar lig je: klein, dood, in elkaar gekropen.

In je eigen kots, je mond nog open,

Je ogen rood en bloeddoorlopen,

Daar lig je: klein, dood, in elkaar gekropen.

En ik zie nu pas hoe klein je bent,

Ga de mensen af die jij ook kent,

Ze vinden je dom en te verwent,

Ik zie nu pas hoe klein je bent.

Ik weet nu hoe ze over je praten,

Hoe ze je diep van binnen haten,

Ze hebben je nu allang verlaten,

Ik weet nu pas hoe ze over je praten.

En de nacht is nog niet voorbij,

Het leven wel, voor jou en mij,

We liggen in de harde klei,

De nacht is nog lang niet voorbij.


	9. maak me nog één keer blij

De tranen die ik heb gehuild elke nacht,

Zijn afgenomen, totaal onverwacht.

Er is nu een nieuwe prins in mijn leven,

Jij hield van mij, hebt mij vergeven.

Neem mij bij de hand, leid me ver weg,

Jij bepaalt de route, zonder overleg.

Sla je armen om me heen, bescherm me,

Laat me liggen op je buik, ik ken je.

Wees groter dan ik, laat me klein zijn,

Zo dicht bij jou, dat voelt zo fijn.

En houdt me bij je, druk me tegen je aan,

Als een kind dat voor het eerst gaat staan.

Leer mij lopen, mijn benen zijn zo dun,

Laat mij zien dat jij het al kun'.

Ik ben zo wankel, jij bent zo vast,

Help me dragen bij die zware last.

Ik weet niet of de zon morgen opkomt,

Of mijn hart mijn bloed nog rondpompt,

Maar jij bent hier zeker bij mijn zij,

Als ik in de put zit, maak jij mij weer blij.

Neem me bij de hand, leid me naar huis,

Waar dat ook is, met jou voel ik me thuis,

Houdt me vast, leg mijn hoofd op je borst,

Glimlach, als je mij met je mee torst.

En als we aankomen op ons nieuwe land,

Neem me nog één keertje bij de hand,

Sus me, hou me vast en lach naar mij,

Alsjeblieft, maak mij nog één keer blij.


	10. kleine Suzie

Vragen gaan altijd weer naar haar,  
Soms raken ze een gevoelige snaar,  
Dan weigert ze antwoord te geven,  
Hoe kan ze met zichzelf leven?  
Een masker van pijn op haar gezicht,  
weer wat haat op haar gericht.

Want het is altijd ruzie,  
Met die kleine Suzie!  
tranen om haar heen,  
niet dat ik snel ween!  
maar 'k heb weer ruzie,  
met die kleine Suzie!

Ze slaat een jongen, hard, nog een keer,  
Daar, een leraar, ze slaat haar ogen neer,  
"Nee meneer, echt, het gebeurt niet weer."  
Ze liegt tegen de volwassenen, keer op keer.  
"Ik heb niets gedaan, echt waar, meneer!  
Hij schold me uit en dat deed wel zeer!"

Want het is altijd ruzie,  
Met die kleine Suzie!  
tranen om haar heen,  
niet dat ik snel ween!  
maar 'k heb weer ruzie,  
met die kleine Suzie!

Maar wie heeft het meeste last van haar?  
Leraren hebben meteen een antwoord klaar.  
Wie dit allemaal het vervelendst vind,  
Elke nacht huilt in haar slaap, dat arme kind,  
Het meest baalt van elke grote ruzie,  
Heb medelijden met die kleine Suzie!


	11. ik loop over het gras

Ik loop over het gras,  
Kijk naar de lucht,  
Voel dat ik leef,  
En zucht.

Want ooit op een dag,  
Loop jij over het gras,  
Kijk jij naar de lucht,  
Voel je dat jij leeft,  
En zucht.

Op die ene dag,  
Is het gras nog steeds groen,  
De lucht nog steeds blauw,  
Maar leef ik niet meer,  
Ben ik niet meer bij jou,  
En zucht niet meer.


	12. kleintje

Kleintje,

Altijd in elkaar gedoken, weggekropen,  
beetje bang dat de aarde zich opent,  
nooit in de mensen gelovend,  
steeds weer voor gelogen,  
en bedrogen,  
angstogen,

In de nacht

Kleintje,  
wees niet bang,  
nooit bang voor pijn,  
bang voor anders zijn,  
voor anderen dan jij,  
voor het leven, voor de dood,  
voor de waarheid, die hard kan zijn,  
voor andermans geluk of hun pijn,  
en nooit, nee nooit, voor je eigen kind zijn.


	13. Ode aan het echt

**Ode aan het echt.**

De zon die zakt,  
De lichten doven,  
Jij slaapt op de bank,  
en ik slaap boven.

We hebben gevochten,  
zoals dat gaat,  
en als je weer zo'n toon aan slaat,  
dan sta je op straat!

Ik weet dat je me haat,  
het maakt me niets uit,  
als je, je weer zo gedraagt,  
sneuveld er een ruit.

Want dan gooi ik met borden,  
en ander servies,  
dit moet wel ruzie worden,  
anders wordt het toch niets.


End file.
